


I'm With You

by ErenTheTeddyTitan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan
Summary: Have a depressing, angsty (kinda) Lubriel song fic. Song is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne





	I'm With You

_ I'm standing on a bridge _

_ I'm waitin' in the dark _

_ I thought that you'd be here by now _

_ There's nothing but the rain _

_ No footsteps on the ground _

_ I'm listening but there's no sound _

 

Gabriel sat on the railing of the bridge, the rain pelting his skin and running down his face like unshed tears. It was quiet and no one was there to stop him. After God left his children, they were aimless and lost. The youngest had taken the news hard and ran off to think.

 

_ Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? _

_ Won't somebody come take me home _

_ It's a damn cold night _

_ Trying to figure out this life _

_ Won't you take me by the hand _

_ Take me somewhere new _

_ I don't know who you are _

_ But I, I'm with you _

_ I'm with you _

 

He had been here for hours, hoping one of his brothers would follow him and take him home. Unfortunately, no one showed. He shivered as he climbed to the top of the rail and looked down at the churning, black water below him. He took a deep breath and was just about to jump into the freezing water.

 

_ I'm looking for a place _

_ I'm searching for a face _

_ Is anybody here I know _

_ 'Cause nothings going right _

_ And everything's a mess _

_ And no one likes to be alone _

 

A sad smile crossed his face as he took a step off the railing, only to be caught by his wrist. Someone had come for him! His golden eyes looked up at the culprit, surprised to find the last person he expected to come after him.

 

"Lucifer?"

 

_ Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? _

_ Won't somebody come take me home _

_ It's a damn cold night _

_ Trying to figure out this life _

_ Won't you take me by the hand _

_ Take me somewhere new _

_ I don't know who you are _

_ But I, I'm with you _

_ I'm with you _

 

"Gabriel, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The older angel exclaimed, pulling his little brother to safety.

 

The younger stumbled on the pavement, falling near Lucifer with a soft  _ thump _ . "The hell does it look like?! Dad's gone, There's nothing left here for us, Lucifer!" He yelled back.

 

"So, what? You're just going to run away? Kill yourself?!" The blue eyed devil growled. "Gabriel, our brothers need us now more than ever! Running away and offing yourself won't bring Dad back!"

 

_ Oh why is everything so confusing _

_ Maybe I'm just out of my mind _

 

"You think I don't know that?! Lucifer, there's nothing for me anymore! Nothing!" The younger blonde screamed at him, tears mixing with the raindrops that streaked down his cheeks. "I don't know what I am anymore! Or where I belong!" He sobbed, burying his face in his knees. 

 

_ It's a damn cold night _

_ Trying to figure out this life _

_ Won't you take me by the hand _

_ Take me somewhere new _

_ I don't know who you are _

_ But I, I'm with you _

_ I'm with you _

 

Lucifer sighed and stooped down to his baby brother's level. "Let's go home, Gabe. Please." He pleaded, sitting beside the younger archangel, not caring if they got wet. "It's wet and cold out here. Besides, Mikey's having a fit because you left."

 

_ Take me by the hand _

_ Take me somewhere new _

_ I don't know who you are _

_ But I, I'm with you _

_ I'm with you _

 

Golden eyes met blue as Lucifer stood and offered his brother his hand, the younger of the two looking up at him with watery eyes. A sad smile graced Gabriel's face as he accepted his brother's hand and they walked off into the rainy night. Together.

 


End file.
